Modo difícil
HardMode El Modo Dificil o HardMode puede ser activado una vez por mundo (Esto no quiere decir que no puedas volver a matar a WoF), al activarlo ese mundo quedará p''ermanentemente''' en esa dificultad (así que mejor estar preparado). Para activar el Modo Dificil solo debes ir al Inframundo y matar un Demonio Voodo el cual dropeara el Muñeco Voodoo del Guia, al obtenerlo tiralo a la lava. thumb|Muralla de CarneEso invocoará a la Muralla Carnosa (Al matar a WoF tu mundo entrará al modo Dificil/ Hardmode) Al matar a WoF un mensaje saldrá diciendo "Las fuerzas de la Luz y la Oscuridad han sido liberadas" o en Ingles "The Ancient spirits of Light and Dark have been released." Cambios del mundo Inmediatamente cuando el modo dificil es activado un nuevo bioma sera creado, el bioma Santo (Hallow) el cual saldra de debajo de la tierra a la superficie opuesto (o rodeando) a la corrupciòn. Esto varias veces puede provocar que haya altares demoniacos u orbes oscuros en terreno santo (ya que parte de la corrupción se convirtio en terreno santo). thumb|300px|right|Tutorial para obtener nuevos minerales una vez activado el Hardmode Ahora puedes con el Pwhammer (Gran martillo) podras ir a la corrupción y romper los altares demoniacos los cuales "Bendecirán" tu mundo con nuevos minerales (Cobalto, Mythril y Adamantita). Además, al destruir dichos altares los bloques del bioma Santo y Corrupto seran puestos aleatoriamente en todo el mundo. Si Estas en Multiplayer y son 3 o más jugadores al Romper un Altar, te saldran los 3 mensajes consecutivamente diciendo: "Tu Mundo ha sido Bendecido con Cobalto." "Tu Mundo ha sido Bendecido con Mythril." "Tu Mundo ha sido Bendecido con Adamantita." Las islas flotantes tambien pueden quedar Corruptas o Benditas. Corrupción Cuando el modo dificil este activado la corrupción será mucho mas dificil de contener, contaminando más bloques a una velocidad alarmante (cualquier bloque que sea piedra, arena, tierra, lodo) no contamina la madera , hasta el punto en que se produzcan la corrupción subterranea. El modo dificil también implica la aparición de enemigos más fuertes. Enemigos Corruptos Estos Enemigos los encontraras unicamente en el modo dificil: *Corruptor (Que con su escupitajo propagara más corrupción) *Lapa (La version corrupta del come hombres solo en la corrupción subterranea) *Momia oscura (Solo en el desierto corrupto) *Slimer (Una babosa voladora) *Tragamundos (Una version mas pequeña del Devoramundos *Martillo Maldito (Solo en la Corrupción subterránea) *Babosa Corrupta (Parecida a la madre babosa ya que al matarla sueltas 3 babosas, mucho cuidado con esta ya salta a una velocidad mucho mayor que las demás babosas) *Espectro (Siempre durante la noche y cerca de los Altares Demoníacos) Santo El bioma Santo es igual que la corrupción ya que se disperdiga por el mundo, la única diferencia es que solo se activa después de matar a WoF (no como la corrupción que empiezas ya con ella). Aparecera en tu mundo en cualquier lado, suele ser muy molesto sobre todo con los Gasteropodos y Elemental del Caos estando por ahí.thumb|Bioma Santo. Enemigos Santos ¿Creías que un paisaje con arco-iris, arboles bellos y una musica de cuento de hadas no te iban a causar problemas? pues bueno, al activar el Hardmode ELLOS son el Problema: *Elemental del Caos (Solo santo subterráneo) *Espada encantada (La contraparte del martillo maldito) *Gasterópodo (Solo en la noche) *Unicornio (Este podría decirse que es el más duro, corre mucho y tiene vida y ataque muy altos) *Hada (Aparecen en la Superficie Santa y aunque lo parezca no son capaces de volar, solo flotan a 1 bloque de alto) *Momia De la luz (Solo en el Desierto Santo) *Murcielago Iluminado (Solo en Santo Subterráneo) *Babosa Iluminada (Solo en Santo Subterráneo) Enemigos Generales Ademas de los nuevos biomas, en los antiguos empezarán a aparecer nuevos enemigos; algunos muy fuertes, y otros te haran saltar de la silla (me refiero al Mimic) *Pez luminoso (Angler Fish, mucho cuidado cuando haya demasiados ya que te pueden atacar en enjambre y matarte en un segundo si no sales de ahí) *Payaso (No, no es el típico payaso que te hace reír, a menos que te refieras a que tu casa explote en mitad de la noche, entonces sí que te hace reír) *Hombre Lobo (Solo en la Luna Llena) *Excavador (Una version más grande que el Gusano Gigante) *Murcielago Gigante (Solo en el subterráneo) *Medusa Verde (Solo otra versión de la típica medusa) *Esqueleto pesado (Un esqueleto armado hasta los dientes que solo aparece en el subterráneo. (Rara vez en el inframundo) *Momia (Solo en el desierto normal) *Armadura Poseida (En cualquier área a cualquier hora) *Arquero Esqueleto (Un esqueleto capaz de tirarte flechas en llamas) *Esqueleto armado (No, no tiene armas, pero se mueve mas rápido que el esqueleto pesado haciendo el mismo daño) *Lodo Venenoso (Es una babosa sonriente y puede causarte el debuff veneno) *Ojo Errante (Cuando creias que el Ojo de Cthulhu no se vería mas, aquí está en su version en miniatura) *Mimic (Es un enemigo con forma de cofre, así que mucho cuidado ya que puedes pensar que es un cofre cuando derepente SsSssssSSSsss ¡¡¡BOOM!!!! se transforma y te persigue. Este enemigo es el más preciado ya que dropea fuertes objetos y muchísimo oro) Jefes y Eventos Así como enemigos los Jefecitos no se quedan atras y traen versiones mejoradas de los jefes anteriores: *Los Gemelos (Versión Metálica de EOC) *El Destructor (Versión Metálica de EOW) *Skeletron Prime (Versión Metalica de SN) *Guiberno *Legión Helada (Version Nevada de IG) Nota: la Legión Helada traerá consigo un nuevo NPC, Santa Claus el cual te venderá cosas navideñas (Tanto la legión como Santa vendrán cuando en tu PC sea Diciembre) Al activar el modo dificil un Mini-Jefe aparecerá, para que aparezca solo debes estar a la altura del cielo o en una isla flotante, mientras más esté cerca del espacio más probabilidades habrá de que aparezca, es cual es Guiberno. Luna Sangrienta Aquí es donde lo bueno comienza ya que en la luna sangrienta los Payasos y los espectros serán producidos en masa, y enemigos de la corrupción y santos podrán salir de sus biomas. Así que atento ya que cuando "The blood Moon is Rising." No verás Terraria con los mismos ojos. Consejo Este consejo es solo para los que no quieran enfrentarse a la corrupción o santidad, despues de matar a WOF. Construye casas en el infierno para tus NPC y vive en el infierno. Así solo sales a buscar Cobalto, Mythril y Adamantita (si ya rompiste los altares). Ya que la armadura fundida es super efectiva en el infierno, no morirás tantas veces y estarás seguro y cuando tengas tu armadura bendita pues a matar conejos. Nota importante No confundir "Modo difícil (Hardmode)" con "Modo fanático (Hardcore)" El Modo Hardmode solo se activa en el mundo donde mataste a WoF Categoría:Hardmode Categoría:Enemigo Categoría:Minerales Categoría:Santo Categoría:Santa subterranea Categoría:Santa subaterraneo Categoría:Corrupción Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Muralla de carne Categoría:Crafting